


Slipped a Chip

by conduct



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/conduct
Summary: Mikage's lips turned up into a smirk, almost teasingly so, "sea cucumbers are an aphrodisiac. You sure you won't get horny on the way back to your dorm?""As if I am someone who would believe in something like that, Mikage. Did you expect to get a flustered reaction out of me? Try harder. I'm immune to lewd words. Such cheap tricks."And yet, as if triggered by the very words Mikage spewed from his mouth, Chizuru felt a heat creep down his spine.





	Slipped a Chip

How long had Chizuru made this a habit? Of coming to school day in and day out on the back of Mikage's Charlie Davidson? It was annoying; no doors or windows to block the merciless flow of wind practically attacking his hair as his braid whipped and flew erratically in the cold breeze of these winter months. It was that very wind that threatened to drag him off of the motorbike, forcing his hands and arms to lock around the other's waist just to make sure he didn't fly off. A disgraceful image. One Jin surely wouldn't approve of, nor his family. He was better than this... but he didn't want to be. He clung onto his silly excuses as tightly as he coiled around Mikage's waist. His only source of warmth as the bike rumbled on, returning them to the dorms.

It was like clockwork when they arrived, both of them getting off the roaring bike and Chizuru preparing to separate from the lollipop obsessed freak to return to the Black rooms. He didn't offer his friend a word of gratitude or departure as he stepped away, the only reason his feet stopped was because of the other's voice piping up once the rumble of the engine had finally calmed down completely.  
"The dorm leaders aren't around this week, Chizu-chan." Ah. Something about Mikage's voice always made Chizuru's chest seize up. Soft, alluring - and in the worst way possible. Always accompanied by a sweet scent accommodating the hot breath trailing words.

"You say that as if I don't know Jin-san's whereabouts at any given time. Please educate yourself about my family's dedication to the Ryugasaki family more, Mikage." Chizuru's tone is sharp, unforgiving. While Mikage didn't do anything to warrant such a reaction, the braided boy's emotions were riled up today. But maybe that's exactly why Mikage chose to speak up today aside from any other.

"You won't be lonely, Chizu-chan?" Mikage's tongue dragged against a lollipop, melon flavoured, before it gave a grand departure from his lips with an audible pop. "I'll keep you company."

"I have errands to complete."

"Liar."

"Please die."

Chizuru gave a huff of agitation, his hands wringing his braid as if a fit of anxiety threatened to creep up on him. Thin fingers stroking strands of criss-crossed light blue softly, so as not to disturb the form of the braid. He waited for Mikage to fight back or to give up completely when a secret weapon was unleashed directly into Chizuru's soul. The sound of... crinkling? Chizuru snapped back from his thoughts to the sight of Mikage fetching a big bag of potato chips from the back of his Charlie Davidson, waving it like a comically over-sized pendulum a ways away from Chizuru.  
"New flavour." That's all the four-eyes said. Hell, that's all he had to say in order to convince Chizuru.

"... I suppose I can sacrifice a few notes of conversation and company if it means I get a bowl of those."

How frustrating. Was he always this easy?

The next thing he knew he was on the sofa belonging to Mikage's dorm, munching down a heavy portion of potato chips. The flavour was odd, but not bad. Japan was always coming out with these strange new limited edition flavours, but as long as they had deep fried potatoes and salt involved then Chizuru found himself hooked in like a baited fish to whatever the seasonal fad happened to be. Beyond the crunching of unhealthy snacks, Chizuru noted how... fresh the white dorm always seemed to smell. Not that the black dorm was a mess or moldy by any means, but the welcoming and bright atmosphere of the white dorm was something that made Chizuru feel almost alien. Like he didn't belong. It was a good thing he was Jin's partner, not that he'd accept any other alternative, of course, but to live here... to potentially be Mikage's partner...

"How's the flavour, Chizu-chan?" Mikage's question crashed into him, completely disrupting his train of inner musings. Chizuru's eyebrows knitted in annoyance as the other plopped down close to him, not even bothering to put on music or a show on TV - the bastard was really expecting them to have a real conversation or something, wasn't he? Well, that's how friends are supposed to be. Right. They were friends. They always have conversation... So why was the idea of them exchanging words privately like this in Mikage's own dorm room something he'd prefer to avoid?  
Chizuru snapped a potato chip in half, dissolving any troubling feelings and thoughts. "Decent. I will grant it a pass this time, Mikage."

Mikage laughed and gave a noise of mocking inquiry before speaking, "you always find a way to complain about the snacks I share with you. As expected, as expected. You know, this time they're sea cucumber flavoured. I feel like the Brito Bay market shares are going to fall if they keep coming out with these flavours. Hmm, hmm... That'll be useful to know. You know what else is useful to know, Chizu-chan?" His lips turned up into a smirk, almost teasing, "sea cucumbers are an aphrodisiac. You sure you won't get horny on the way back to your dorm and seduce someone to fuck your ass raw?"

"As if I am someone who would believe in something like that, Mikage. Did you expect to get a flustered reaction out of me? Try harder. I'm immune to lewd words. Such cheap tricks."

And yet, as if triggered by the very words Mikage spewed from his mouth, Chizuru felt a heat creep down his spine. It started enveloping him slowly - the centre of his body boiling that warmth in such an uncomfortably concentrated way that his breath practically hitched as it seeped out to every part of his body. Hands shaking, placing the bowl down... He leaned back and found his vision a little hazy. What kind of illness was this? For a member of the Maki family to be so vulnerable and weak to sickness so suddenly; a disgrace. His hand went up to his face; a hot temperature radiating off of it and beads of sweat pooled at his temples and became to stick to the digits covering his expression.

"Oi, Chizu-chan."

"Be quiet. I suddenly have a headache... Nnngh..."

"Your cock is aching, too."

His- what? It took an absurd amount of strength to look down to see the ludicrous sight of his bulge below. The horrendous part of it all is that the mere sight of it made Chizuru gasp; hands desperately clenching the bed as if it did ache. As if he needed relief. Mikage, like a superhero, swooped in to slowly rid Chizuru of his belt and zip down his trousers.

"W-What do you think you're doing, Mikage--"

"Shush. It's not like we haven't done this before, Chizu-chan. Now's not a time to be a prude, you know~?" Did Mikage drug him? No. He wasn't someone to do that... This must be the doing of those chips... Augh, how frustrating. Unforgivable. He would make the Brito Bay company pay for this..

But suddenly Mikage's fingers were ghosting over his cock, strong fingers cruelly teasing as they eventually touched and trailed lightly down his entire length. Even with just that stimulation Chizuru found himself moaning, hand reaching out to grip at Mikage's shirt as a childish whine pressed past his throat and lips. Mikage was used to this - Chizuru's form of begging, though he would never admit to falling to such a disgraceful thing. Eventually Mikage wrapped his entire hand around Chizuru's cock and began to stroke him off in earnest while maneuvering himself to hover over Chiuru's body a little. Cherry candy-scented lips moving past the braided boy's nose to fit in between shoulder and neck to kiss and suck, as if Chizuru were just another piece of candy in Mikage's collection.

Eventually Chizuru found his back against the couch, lying fully down on it as Mikage hovered above him dominantly and began to discard the servant boy's trousers and underwear fully. Mikage unzipped his own front trousers, but stopped to reach into his back pocket. "Chizu-chan, you really are the most amusing company~"

"S-Spare me your teasing and get on with it." By this point Chizuru knew they were going to have sex. They weren't strangers to this kind of relationship between the two of them. It was just... hard. they lived in different dorms, they weren't partners, and the biggest problem of all: Chizuru's pride was just too much.

"Oh, but you know, Chizu-chan..." Mikage tore the packaging to a condom he had procured from his back pocket, as if he had it prepared this whole time, "there isn't any real sea cucumbers in those chips. It's all artificial ingredients. I just wanted you to have a reason to loosen up the moment I saw you had a boner. Chizu-chan always needs an excuse, after all~"

It was then that Chizuru swore to kill Mikage in his own dorm room.

... After the sex.


End file.
